


The little Stackhouse Isn't Very Little

by Bunnies_Are_Evil



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_Are_Evil/pseuds/Bunnies_Are_Evil
Summary: Just some Godric/OC smut. Fair warning it is a shitty one-shot and i was tired when i wrote it.





	The little Stackhouse Isn't Very Little

“Katerina Adele Stackhouse” sookie yelled. I groaned and rolled over. 

“Sod off it” I yelled.

“Get down here” she demanded. I sat up. I had been asleep since I got home. I sight and went downstairs. 

“Yes mother” I mocked. She was acting like her.

“Don't sass me. Kitty. We are going to Dallas tomorrow” she said and i quirked a brow. 

“Yeah, okay” I said, more like sasses.

“Nope. Not joking pack your bags.” She said and I nodded and went back upstairs. I threw in my usual clothes.

I fell back onto my bed after packing. Oh sweet sleep.

“Get up Kitty we leave in three hours” Sookie yelled and I shot up. I ran to my bathroom and showered then put on a pair of Lacy underwear and a pair of white wash ripped jeans and a white button up shirt. I slipped on my white Converse and slipped my phone and wallet into my pocket.

I grabbed my bag after making sure I packed everything and brushed my hair quickly and bolted downstairs.

\---

“How can someone sleep that long?” a feminine voice whispered. 

“She barely sleep during the week. Jessica leave her alone.” sookie sweet voice called. 

“Good sookie. Go make me a coffee so I can tolerate Billie" I mumbled and she chuckled and sat me up. “No" I complained but she handed me coffee and I drank it happily.

“Good evening to you to baby sister” sookie said and i flipped her off. To soon for comfort we arrived at the hotel. Sookie and I went up to talk to the assholes. I immediately laid down in the couch. Face down. Happily. 

When the meeting began and everyone came. That started to talk.

“Why is there a face down human girl on the couch?” A male voice asked. I flipped them off.

“That's my younger sister. She can be quite the bitch” sookie Said.

“Prude” I grumbled.

“Slut”

“Nosey” I couldn't come up with a good one.

“Whore” she said with an eyebrow up.

“Excuse me bitch. But my ass ain't for sale. Whores get paid. If you go address me like that call me a sult” I educated. 

“Underagd slut” she correct.

“Mentally retarded blood bag” I said and she rolled her eyes. 

Stop undermining me. I want them to take me seriously. She whined.

“Sookie honey. If you want them to take you seriously ditch the grandpa and go for the Viking. He shows a promising future. Hell if I were you I wouldn't have even considered Billie" I said and he growled. 

Soon they got back to the meeting. I could tell Eric liked me. I knew Billie don't and Stan and Isabel did.

“Is she asleep?” Isabel asked.

“Nah girlie. I is awake. Sadly” I said and sat up. 

“I need you to read my humans thought I don't want to compel him” she whispered and i nodded and she smiled and took me to him...I found the mole.

“He is the mole" I whispered to all the vampires and Isabel killed him. “Coolio bro. I'mma go take a nap after some food and think up a better plan than sookies half baked one. Maybe this one will be three quarters baked* I pondered and went to the fridge and pulled out a burrito and heated it up. After I ate I took a power nap. 

I will up from Eric poking my face. “I will murder your entire clan" I threatened. Then he got me up. “This plan is a quarter baked so I go to Stevie and sarah. I infiltrate their minds, I see if Godric is there. I call Viking. Viking wirth bungs friend or not. We get godric. We leave” I said.

“Alright" they agreed and I stood up. 

“Let me go make myself look like I nice Christian girl” I said a d went to the bathroom and took my suitcase. I showered and put on light makeup. I covered my scars and tattoos and wore a light blue sundress. I put on silver bracelets and a necklace. I put on white Converse and did my hair all nice and pretty. 

I walked out. “It is my pleasure I assist the cause I stand for” I said in a completely accent free voice. 

“Wow” they said and I pulled out some McDonalds I made Jessica go and get. I ate my burger and smiled at the vampires. I grabbed my purse and threw my wallet and phone in and said I would go.

I hailed a cab and paid for my ride and stepped out to see the fellowship. I met Steve and Sarah and found out Godric was here. I was able to shoved my phone and wallet in my bra before that threw me down in the cage with him though. Somehow. 

“Godric, come out come out wherever you are ya little shit” I said and heard someone chuckled. I pulled out my phone and text Eric. “Yeah Eric sent me” I said and put up my phone. “Eric Northman. The tall ass Viking” I grumbled the last part.

“You shouldn't have come for me” he said. He looks...nineteen? 

“Too bad so sad Godric.” I said with my hands on my hips. Then he was in front of me. Inches from me. 

“I could kill you. So easily. But you aren't afraid” he said with slight confusion. 

“Eric scared me more. And he's a giant fucking teddy bear” I said and he chuckled. “You looked sickly pale. Do you need. Blood?” I asked. He said he didn't need much at his age. “Okay two things. First off that wasn't my question. Are you hungry and how old are you?” I asked. 

“Two thousand years maybe more” he said and I kinda was shocked but still not afraid. 

I pulled him to sit down and put my wrist to his mouth. “Drink” I said and he said no. “If you don't drink I will make you” I threatened and he chuckled. I used that moment to put my wrist at his mouth and he bite down. He took to pulls and then let the blood flow into his mouth. 

Sookie never told me how horny it makes you. Once he was done he healed my wounds and thanked me.

“Oh please Godric. If I didn't do that I would have Eric on my ass. 'you could have brought him synthetic blood’ blah blah blah” I joked with a smile. He did too and I Noticed his better looking he was. His feature filled back out and his skin was creamy milk. His tattoos were amazing underneath his white shirt. I just wanted to run my finger over them. 

My phone went of and I answered it. “Yes?” I asked.

“He's there?” Eric asked.

“I don't know. Would you like to speak with the vampire I met. He is quite stubborn” I said and Godric chuckled and Eric said I should hand the phone over. 

They went back in forth is swedish. So glad I learned the language. Thy argued about Godric staying or not. 

Then Eric said for him to see him one last time. “Come on. Let's go see the giant Viking" I said and held his hand and unlocked the cage with a Bobby pin and the basement door with a credit card. Then Godric Carried Me bridal style out and to the hotel. We met stanie and Isabel. 

“Oh thank God" Isabel said and hugged me in thanks and Stan thanked me. We met Eric in the roof. The sun was rising. Godric old Eric he had to let him die and it was just us too. 

“Fuck redemption” I said.

“Excuse me?” Godric was confused. 

“Kiss me Godric. One last kiss” I said and he did. His fangs out I pricked my tongue and he swallowed the blood. Currently happy my father wasn't my father and he was actually full Fae. Godric didn't burn. 

He broke the kiss. “What?” He asked 

“You wanted the sun” I began and he hugged me. “I gave it to you. I don't want you to burn. And hey i didn't save your ass to watch you die” I said and smiled. 

“Lie with me?” He asked softly.

“As in sex or cuddling?” I asked and he said the first one. “Finally” I whispered and he smirked. I knew where smelt my arousal in the church. After the first round we went to his room and did a few more. 

\---

Eric was happy. He hugged me. He actually hugged me because he was happy. 

“You little smart ass I love you” he said happily. 

“Oh I love me too” I said and he chuckled. Sookie came and hugged me too. 

Then Bill walked in and smelt the air. “I see why. You two had sex” he said. 

“Oh Billie boy that came after. After a little talk and a little convincing him not to burn” I said and Godric hugged me from behind. 

“You know Godric doesn't just have sex right?” Eric asked. “Especially when you bare his mark so openly. And.. you blood bonded” he was shocked. 

“Go with the flow” I said and sookie laughed. She had to clutch her sides. “I broke her, finally” I said and she got up and hugged me. 

“Oh you are one fucked up kid" she said with a goofy smile. 

“I try” I joked and he rolled her eyes. “Now you and teddy bear go and hit the town. Bill leave" I said plainly feeling Godric's boner on my butt. Bill growled and left. 

“Let's leave the newly mated to their... activities” Eric said and sookie blushed before leaving. 

I was on the bed now being covered in kisses.

“You are insane” he said and kissed my jaw. “You just give in to being with me. For the rest of your life” he was curious as to why. 

“I am a Telepath, empathy, and one other thing. I am friend with a clairvoyant. She showed me I would be with an old vampire. I saw you” I said and he smiled. “For that I am glad. Fate could have fucked me over and made me someone like Billie.” I said with a fake gag. 

“What else?” He asked and kissed my chest. 

“Us together. That's all she would give me” I said and he rubbed my core. Sliding in finger in. I moaned. 

“You're tighter than a virgin" he groaned. 

“My hymen broke when I was little Due to so much excersize” I said and he added a finger. “You were my actually first” I said and he smiled and added another and I moaned. 

He thrusted him fingers in and out until I climaxed. 

“I will take you every night. Until you are like this. Your hair messed, your pussy wet with me and my name on your lips” he said possessively. I flipped us and kissed him lightly. 

“You're mine” I said and he pitched a tent.


End file.
